custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/April 2013 Update
Hey there guys! :D Glad you made it out of my last update alive, and boy do I have a blog post for you! My April Well, this has been a bit of a busy month for old BobTheDoctor, both in reality and in the internet-world. :P This month saw my final month of regular school-life. :P Currently I'm in my final year of highschool and only have to return to sit my exams in May. I made my final real appearance today which... didn't end well. XD My school required that people in my grade wore school uniform but we all came in wearing disguises so the teachers wouldn't know who we were as we ran around pulling pranks and messing around with the senior management. Of course, with it being my last day, I came in wearing the weirdest and most personal thing in my wardrobe... My Deadpool costume. :D Or at least that's what I wanted to do. In the end I could only find the mask with all the BIONICLE hidden away amongst my clothes (talk about skeletons in my closet :S) and had to go in regular school uniform. I put the mask on and went around as "Headpool", which got a few laughs. :P But Headpool' reign of terror was short lived. Our head mistress didn't take too kindly to us pouring treacle down the toilets and making the corridors smell like manure, so we got kicked out of the school before the first lesson had even started. Ah well, no matter how short, I will always have fond memories of my final day in school... all twenty minutes of it. XD Additionally, I've applied for a new job and got it. :P I now work part time at a garden center at the end of my road, in the restaurant, which is basically the same as being a waiter but for longer hours, marginally higher pay, and I'm not allowed to serve alcohol to customers. I now work Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays on a part time basis. Seeing as I only have to go into school for 3 more exams, I can start full-time work as soon as my last exam is over at the end of May. :D But enough with all that boring Rahkshi-bile! You don't want to hear about my exciting adventures as a kitchen hand. You came here to see the masses of text that I've written only to ignore it all and laugh at all the funny pictures and polls. So I'll get back to what I do best. :P My Story Fractures Universe Reboot Well, it's official, with the assembled photograph of the Toa Metru/Turaga High Council, the first phase of my storyline rewrite is now only one photograph away from being complete. :D This phase has mostly revolved around bringing together all of my desired hero characters and there hasn't been much rewriting but I've made a number of key changes: *Reidak and Axonn now have roles in the Fractures Universe. *''Zero Hour'' has been planned and as many loose ends as I can think of will be settled. *A new twist for the end of Frozen Calling has been added, involving Glonor’s actions. *Thok will make an appearance in Over Your Shoulder when it gets rewritten. A lot of big changes are coming out in the near future. I reckon, if I sit down and properly focus, I could finish Frozen Calling in a single day. It’s certainly my topic priority. I don’t want to release a story where the harshness of an arctic landscape is integral to the plot in the middle of summer. :P Similarly, Falling in the Black has perhaps run its cause and will end soon. However, I haven’t planned out the ending as well as I would have liked to by this point. :/ Plus, now that has found himself in a position where he is unable to continue writing, I’m in a considerably worse position. But still, I started this project so I will see that it gets finished. And while I haven’t decided Toa Santis’s role in Judgement Day as of yet, all ambiguity surrounding him will be resolved by the end of the serial. :P I am considering adding a canon Toa to my list of characters in The Powers That Should Be. Who should this Toa be? Onua Mistika Nuparu Mahri (Assuming the Toa Mahri are no longer possessed) Kongu Mahri (Assuming the Toa Mahri are no longer possessed) Pouks Hagah Bomonga Hagah Norik Hagah ''Frozen Calling'' However, my biggest achievement this month has been the near-completion of Frozen Calling. :D This month alone I have written two new chapters: Nothing To Lose and Fulfillment. Currently, I only have one more chapter to write - Invisible Sword - and I still need to decide what’s going to be in the epilogue. :P But other than that, the story is complete and should be finished by the end of May, :D I have a number of different ideas, all of which I have written down and can be used as little teasers to build up towards Judgement Day, it’s just a case of deciding which ones. :P I already have Epilogue appearances planned for Gorta in Falling in the Black, but I’m actually spoilled for choice with Frozen Calling. XD I can officially reveal that the Frozen Calling Epilogue will feature Tollubo visiting Elysium after the events of the story on a clean-up mission. :P Additionally, I may (or may not) have an additional epilogue planned involving Toa Thode being hired to assassinate one of the Toa from Zero Hour in the present day. ;) custom.bionicle And now… for some showboating! '' In one of Jman98’s recent blog posts (Well… I say ''recent because I just found it a few days ago), our beloved sysop has asked the CBW community to pitch any ideas forward for our communal YouTube channel. Going out on a whim, I pitched the idea of a mini-series re-enacting key events in popular users' stories. I thought it was a pretty unspectacular idea but a lot of other people didn’t. :D Thanks to Varkanax39, LoganWoerner and Jman98 himself, my idea is being considered. :D Custom.bionicle already has a page on the site but I’m aware that a lot of people perhaps haven’t seen it and – because I just love being the centre of attention XD – I figured that asking people who read this blog post to show the project some support would be all-round beneficial. :P Basically, the concept which I conceived (try saying THAT when you’re drunk), is a short series of promotional stop motion videos in which key scenes of a selected story serial from this site are re-enacted. Although this may be subject to change, my idea was that a user would contact the CBW YouTube Channel team, give them a list of key stories or chapters, give them a condensed summary, then they could make the characters and create a short films based off of the story, like a speed-summary meant to encourage people to read the full thing. :P I think that this would be a great idea as it would encourage people watching the videoes on YouTube to join this wiki and read the stories, bridging the BioTube community with CBW, which is an interesting prospect after BIONICLE has been dead for 3 years and support is dwindling. :P At this stage, the concept is still quite bare and is nothing more than the essence of an idea. I would like to encourage people reading this blog to discuss its possibilities and implications. That way we can make it a tangible concept and it can actually get made. :D Custom Kanohi Additionally, I have recently taken on a new project, in which I attempt to create non-released, custom Kanohi of my own. Currently, the only complete example that I have to show is Kualus’s Mask of Rahi Control, which I created using a Great Mahiki, silver paint, modelling glue, and blu-tack. :P However, I’m becoming more interested in the idea of making my own versions of unreleased Kanohi. In particular, I have set out with the goal of creating a custom Mask of Sensory Aptitude and a Mask of Rebounding. Which of my current Matoran do you want to become a Toa? Glacii Algor Garnax Birus Torlo Goll Turas Kyros Krennato Sarnii Connla Carnac Dessal Memel Artuardo Pofia Lugat Alika Outo Vancha Farewell Anyway, that just about wraps up this month's update. A lot has been going on and I've been extremely active, and - as always - you guys have been so supportive. :D I'm so glad that I found this wiki and I really do feel a deep and profound sense of community and belonging here. :D Stay safe and have a great month! :D